walking_dead_x_call_of_duty_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
"Tank" Dempsey
Corporal “Tank” Dempsey (first name unknown) is a main character who first appears in The Walking Dead X Call of Duty Zombies. A brave, fearless American marine who was always focused on his mission, Dempsey was originally a leader of a team of marines in a failed mission to extract an American spy from the Asylum Facility. However, after losing his memories from being tested on by Dr. Edward Richtofen, Dempsey became a brash, violent and self-satisfied soldier who enjoys the slaughter of zombies and occasionally breaks the fourth wall. Character Bio Overview Personality Not much is known about “Tank” Dempsey’s past before the experimentation he endured from Group 935. However, he is always shown to be brave and fearless in the face of death. Despite his capture by Group 935 scientists and being transferred to Siberia, Dempsey continued to fight against his captors before being subdued and forced into experimentation. After joining Ultimis, Dempsey became a stereotypical United States Marine who is brash and self-satisfied. He thought highly of himself and his country, such as having a preference of using American made weapons. He is crude and vulgar in his words and his actions, swearing constantly and celebrating minor victories. His narcissistic attitude, along with his tendency to break the fourth wall, is often used as comedic relief. He also has a trend of using derogatory terms to refer to the zombies, such as “freak-bags”, “maggot-sacks”, etc. He seems to enjoy the bloodshed and destruction he inflicts upon zombies throughout his journey. He is also adamant on trying to figure out how he knew Richtofen before the events of the Rising Sun Facility, as he is always suspicious of him. His hatred for Nazis drives him to hate Richtofen, constantly putting the doctor down even as he followed through with his plans. He has a moderate respect for Takeo Masaki despite the latter not showing him the same respect. Dempsey seems to have some camaraderie with Nikolai Belinski, however he will complain about Nikolai’s actions openly. Physical Appearance TBA. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about “Tank” Dempsey’s life before his capture and experimentation by Group 935, not even his actual first name. He claims to have a five-year-old child; however, it is possible this is simply a delusion from the 115 experimentation. During the war, he fought at the Battle of Peleliu. Just two weeks before the main invasion, his squad was captured by the Japanese, and he was imprisoned in a bamboo cage kept deep in diseased water. He managed to escape and kill many of his captors with only a bobby pin and his Medal of Honor. This story, whether exaggerated or not, became a legend, inspiring U.S marines fighting in the Pacific. Sometime later in 1945, “Tank” Dempsey was assigned by Cornelius Pernell to lead a squad of marines to Wittenau Sanatorium in Germany. Their mission was to extract Peter McCain, an O.S.S operative working with the research organization, Group 935. When his squad arrived at the asylum, they found no living humans, and were quickly overrun by zombies. Sometime during the attack, Dempsey was captured by the Germans and transported away, leaving his squad to die. When he arrived at Group 935’s Siberian facility, he fought off his captors, setting his next attack on Dr. Edward Richtofen before being subdued by others at the facility. It is here that Richtofen tested with Dempsey’s mind, eventually erasing most of his memory, leaving his hatred for Nazis and his love for violence. Following Dr. Richtofen enacting his plan against Dr. Ludvig Maxis, and Samantha Maxis taking control of the zombies in the M.P.D, Dempsey was awakened by Richtofen and fought alongside him and two fellow test subjects, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki, at Division 9’s Rising Sun Facility. Zombies eventually began to overrun them at the swamp, and Dempsey joined the other in going to Der Riese, Group 935’s main facility near Breslau, Germany. At Der Riese, Richtofen fired his Wunderwaffe DG-2 prototype inside the teleporter, which sends all four of them forward in time to 1960’s Germany. After teleporting to different locations, Dempsey and the others reunite at a theatre located in Berlin. The theatre was dilapidated and worn from the occupation of the Soviet Union. Zombies had followed them through time, as well as Nova 6 crawlers, a new experimental enemy. The crew eventually ended up in the Ascension Group’s cosmodrome via a lunar lander. Here, they began to hear the voice of Dr. Gersh, a Russian scientist who became trapped in the Aether with Samantha. Gersh requested their aid in escaping, and they obliged. Following this, they attempt to teleport once again to the Siberian Group 935 facility. This attempt does not succeed, however, and the crew end up in the wrong location. Post-Apocalypse TBA. Season 1 All That Remains TBA. A House Divided TBA. In Harm's Way TBA. Amid The Ruins TBA. No Going Back TBA. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dempsey has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies, Hellhounds and possibly unnamed people. Weapons and Equipment Weapons *M16A4 *KaBar *Mustang and Sally (dual wield M1911 pistols) *M67 Grenade (x2) Relationships . Takeo Masaki . Edward Richtofen .}} Appearances *''All That Remains'' *''A House Divided'' *''In Harm's Way'' *''Amid The Ruins'' *''No Going Back'' Quotes Trivia *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle”, which has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Dempsey’s weapon of choice is the M16. **His signature weapons are the dual-wield M1911 pistols he nicknamed “Mustang and Sally”. *Dempsey has a preference for heavy weapons, including machine guns. *Dempsey’s favourite Perk-a-Cola is Juggernog. **Also, on one occasion, he will sing the jingle for it. *On several occasions, Dempsey will break the fourth wall in his voice lines, commanding the player to “''drop the chips and get me some ammo''”, criticizing Treyarch themselves for messing up the storyline and will even ask about Telltale Games. *Dempsey may have had a five-year-old daughter, but it is possible this is simply a delusion from the experimentation he endured from Group 935. *Dempsey is one of the most foul-mouthed characters in the series, along with Kenny and Nikolai Belinski. *Dempsey is able to throw a grenade farther than a professional baseball player. *"Tank" Dempsey's first name was hinted to be either "Thomas" or "Ringo". This is a reference to Thomas the Tank Engine from the long-running children's TV show, Thomas & Friends, and the show's first narrator, Ringo Starr. *It is also revealed that Dempsey once made a bet that he could eat fifty hard boiled eggs in fifteen minutes for fifteen dollars. He regretted it almost immediately after winning and feared for his life. *Dempsey had gotten his testicles painfully stuck in bedsprings and lived to tell the tale. *It is revealed that Dempsey and Peter McCain both have a past history with a woman named Phoebe. References TBA. External Links *"Tank" Dempsey (Original Timeline) *http://call-of-duty-zombies-movie.wikia.com/wiki/%22Tank%22_Dempsey Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Zombies Characters Category:Americans Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Military Category:Comic Relief Category:Ultimis Category:Leaders Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters